A Story To Tell, Missing Chapter
by lissy303
Summary: Set between chapters two and three of A Story to Tell. Arya has broken down and has told Alistair everything... about where she came from, who she left behind, and her interactions with Duncan. Alistair is compelled to comfort her... in a very different way. My first attempt at smut, not safe for work!


_A/N: NOT SAFE FOR WORK! This is my first attempt _ever_ at writing smut. It was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be! This scene takes place between chapters two and three in my story _A Story to Tell_. If you don't feel like reading that, all you need to know is that Arya, a City Elf, just broke down and told Alistair about where she came from and how she became a Warden. Alistair found his own way of comforting her._

_Disclaimer: Stiiiiilllll not mine!_

The softness of his tongue drives you crazy. His lips have found yours again, and his velvet tongue traces your lips so softly that you lose your breath and have difficulty regaining it. His thumb traces patterns across the side of your neck, from the curve of your jawbone down to the top of your shoulder, and it's all that you can do concentrate on returning his kisses and not completely lose yourself.

Your bodies cannot be any closer. Chest to chest, torso to torso, _groin to groin_... You feel his hardness underneath you, and when you shift ever so slightly so that it hits you at your center, a jolt goes through your body so strong that you gasp and lean back.

You open your eyes and see that he is looking at you. His pupils are so large that you can barely see any of the green. The look he gives you lacks its normal cheerfulness; no trace of a smile is left on his face. Instead, it holds a lustful, animal look. His stare almost frightens you; he does not look like the Grey Warden you know. But when he pulls you back in again and his lips and tongue meet yours, you decide very quickly that you like this new take-charge Alistair, and tonight, you know you will succumb to whatever he wants.

Except when he starts to pull away. You almost don't notice it at first, but his kisses become a little less fiery, a little less full of needing. He's coming to his senses, and you don't want him to. You want him to lose control, and you want to lose control of yourself as well. You begin drawing light circles with your tongue and gently suck on his neck. You nearly smile when you reach right under his ear and he gasps, pulling you close again for a second, but you fear if you stop, he will stop too.

You notice he didn't properly dress after you, well, _barged_ into his tent unannounced. His shirt is not tucked in, which leaves you no obstacle to slide your tiny hands under it and trace the outlines his muscles make. The contours on his abs, his chest, his shoulders… and suddenly, his shirt is too much, and you decide it needs to go. You try to pull it over his head, but you're sitting on part of it, and he doesn't seem too willing to help, so you grab the shirt at his neck and tear it down the center.

It doesn't rip all the way down, but enough to at least give you a better view and better reach. He gasps as the cold air hits his newly exposed skin, and lets out a low moan as you allow your hands to wander. You tear the shirt clear down the center so it's nothing more than a light, open jacket, and you try to push it off his shoulders.

His arms come around you again, but this time it's not to bring you closer, but to hold you back. Your eyes lock in on his, and while you see the animal still in his eyes, he's taken control of himself again. "Arya," His voice is deep and husky, and that jolt courses through your body and lands towards your center. He leans in and presses his forehead against yours, closing his eyes, yet his arms still hold your shoulders so that you can't fully lean into him. "Arya," He repeats, some of the huskiness gone from his voice.

And when he looks back up at you, his eyes are almost back to normal.

_Almost_.

While there's still a bit of that animal in him, you're going to find a way to unleash it.

"We can't…" He mutters, and you wonder if that was to you or to himself.

You grab his hands and place them back on your hips. He looks wary, but doesn't push you away. You lean in and gently place your lips on his. You part his lips with your tongue and copy the patterns he made on you earlier. He grasps your hips harder, but does not pull you closer, nor respond as eagerly as he did before.

You break the kiss, but remain mere millimeters from his lips. "We can," You mutter, surprised at the husky quality you hear in your own voice. You kiss his lips. "I want to." You kiss his jaw line. "You want to." You kiss that tender spot under his ear and he stiffens. "We will," You mutter against his skin as you trace your lips down to his collar bone. His breathing is shallow and rapid, and as you lower your head a bit more to kiss the center of his chest, you can hear his heart thumping wildly.

You bring your head back up, kiss him again, and stare into his eyes. The animal is there, more prominent than before, but there's something still holding him back.

"I never…" He stutters nervously. "I mean, I haven't…." And you understand. He's never been with a woman before. Just as you have never been with a man. He opens his mouth to continue speaking, but you silence him with a kiss.

"Nor have I. But we're in this together, aren't we?" Something flashes in his eyes, and suddenly his lips are on yours again, just as fiery and passionate as before.

_The animal is out of his cage, _you smile to yourself and you allow him to devour your mouth.

He gently leans you back onto your back on his bedroll, and you wrap your arms and legs around him while he gently brushes your sides through the fabric of your shirt. Your normally ticklish areas are alive with feeling, but instead of making you giggle, the sensations make your nipples hard and your toes curl.

He pulls back to look at you, nervousness clear on his face. "The Chantry never, you know… we were all boys back then. I used to listen to some of the older Wardens talk, but I never knew _what _they were talking about…" Alistair trails off nervously, not quite making eye contact with you.

The odd mixture of his passion yet hesitation is endearing, but you are just as clueless as he is when it comes to this, so the two of you are left to natural instinct.

You reach up and gently stroke his cheek, and it seems to bring him back to you. "Well," you say, hearing a bit of nervousness in your own voice. "I notice that I'm slightly overdressed compared to you. That seems like a good starting point."

Alistair turns bright red and smiles his boyish grin, and you suddenly laugh at his excitement. His fingers brush your stomach and your sides as he takes hold of the bottom of your shirt, still hesitating. You realize he's going to see you almost naked for the first time, and your body flushes with excitement. Your top is becoming uncomfortable, and you wiggle as he leans down to kiss you again.

He gently pushes up your shirt so that the material is gathered under your breasts, and your stomach is now exposed. He runs his hand over your stomach, gently tickling you and making you gasp. He's moved his lips down to your neck again, and if he doesn't move quickly, you're quite ready to rip off your own shirt.

"Alistair…" You moan quietly, but he's heard you. He pulls back his head and looks at you. You smile and raise your back off the ground so that he can pull the shirt off of you. You lay back down and chuckle. Alistair, kneeling beside you, is staring at your chest, hands at his side, almost as if he's afraid to touch.

You grab his hand and place it on your breast. His face is fiery red now, but he gently starts squeezing as he places his other hand on your other side. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you…"

"You won't," You say. You cover his hands with yours and make them squeeze harder, and a jolt of energy runs through you. A low moan escapes your lips as he gently thumbs your nipple, and his lips are back on your neck, your collarbone, your chest. Alistair looks up at you hesitantly, prepared to stop at any second, but you run your fingers through his hair and hold his head, calmly urging him on.

Hot lips surround your nipple, and you gasp at the unexpected pleasure. He jumps back, fearing he's hurt you, but all he has to do is look at you again to know that he's pleasing you, not harming you. His lips come down on you again and you run your fingernails over his shoulders and down his back as far as you can reach.

He torments you, switching back and forth between sides. He slowly brings his face to yours, dragging his lips and tongue up your chest and neck. As his lips meet yours, you pull him closer to you. He nearly topples on top of you, but that doesn't stop him from eagerly returning your passion.

Your fingers slowly trace the contours of his muscles from his shoulders down to his navel. His skin twitches under your touch, and a cross between a moan and a growl escapes his lips. You reach the top of his breeches and slide the tips of your fingers down. His movement stops completely, and his breathing is heavy in your ear. You slide your hand over his front and he bites back a strangled cry. Your hands are shaking from nervousness and excitement as you begin undoing his breeches. He's holding himself above you with his arms on either side of your shoulders, and as you look up, you notice he's staring with unseeing eyes at the floor, waiting for your touch.

You push his pants off of his hips as far as you can reach. Alistair lets out a heavy breath as his cock is freed from its confines. It's already full and hard, and just begging for you to touch it. Gently and nervously, you wrap your tiny hand around it, giving it a slight squeeze. He sucks in air loudly in your ear and his eyes are squeezed shut. You move your hand back and forth with your thumb and fingers wrapped snuggly around his cock. His hips begin to jerk and you squeeze just a bit harder. His moans are becoming louder as you trace shapes with your fingertips along his neck, shoulders, and back. Suddenly, he jumps back, putting a distance between you too.

You sit up quickly, fearing you did something wrong. His face is red and his breathing is still labored. You look at him with worried eyes, and he's quick to respond. "I'm sorry," he says. "If we kept going, I would've… and then you wouldn't have… and…."

Smiling, you lie back down and put your arms above your head, inviting him to come closer. He pushes his pants all the way off, giving you a furtive look when he catches you eyeing what's between his legs. He crawls back over you and places gentle kisses down your throat… collarbone… breasts… stomach… all the while his hands are trying to undo your bottoms, but he's struggling with shaky fingers.

His lips are just above your bellybutton as he struggles with the lacing on your pants. "Alistair," you whisper. He raises his head and as his eyes lock with yours, you feel a rush settle in your center. "I don't want you to be a gentleman right now. Rip them off if you have to."

The tips of Alistair's ears turn bright red, but listening to your command, he begins pulling your pants and small clothes off of you together. Throwing your pants behind him in an ever-growing pile of clothes, he gazes down at your now fully naked body. His cock twitches in anticipation between his legs as he runs his fingers along your stomach.

You begin to wiggle, pressure growing between your legs. "Tell me what to do," he mutters, staring at your bottom curls. Unable to speak, you take his hand and guide his fingers towards your mound of nerves. He stares in fascination as his finger disappears into your curls and beneath your folds, and the blush that accompanies his smile when he sees you arching your back in pleasure is unforgettable. Gently, he starts tracing circles around your most sensitive areas, applying more pressure as his confidence grows.

You take his hand again and place one of his fingers at your opening. You look into his eyes as he slides a finger into you, then throw your head back and moan with pleasure as he pulls it back out. Soon, he coaxes a second finger into you, and you thrash about, unable to keep still. You don't even notice when he dips his head down and pushes his tongue between your folds with his fingers still inside of you until a huge wave of pleasure courses through your body. You throw your hand over your mouth and bite down on your finger to keep yourself from screaming. His other hand reaches up and grabs your breast, teasing your nipple between two of his fingers.

You start to feel that you can't hold on for much longer. You grab his hair and pull him back up to your face, kissing him hungrily. "Alistair," you murmur against his lips. "Please…"

He pulls back, looking at you nervously. You guide him so that he's lying back on his bed roll and you straddle his hips. His cock sticks straight up, and you both moan when its tip pushes between your folds. He places his hands naturally on your hips, and you guide his cock towards your opening your opening. Slowly, you slide yourself down on him.

You gasp as he fills you, and bite back a cry of pain when your maidenhood is lost. You're grateful that his eyes are closed with pleasure so that he cannot see tears come to your eyes. But the pain passes in only a few seconds, and soon he can't hold himself still and thrusts up into you.

A loud moan escapes your lips, and you begin to raise and lower yourself along his shaft. Moaning himself, Alistair traces his hands up along your body, resting them on your breasts, fondling them. You lean down so that you can kiss him, and his hands find your backside, gently squeezing and massaging. Suddenly, he spreads his legs a bit wider, and while supporting you, raises his upper body so that he's sitting up.

The new angle makes you gasp. Your movements in this position are slower and gentler, but more rhythmic than your wild gyrating from before. His hands, still on your bottom, lift you up and down on his cock. Your arms wrap around his neck and your lips come together in heated, passionate kisses. "Alistair," you moan.

"Say it again," he commands. You look into his eyes, and you can tell straight away that the take-charge Alistair is back, all worries and fears gone. "My name. Say it again." He thrusts up into you, and you let out a loud moan.

"Alistair.…" You moan again and your hips start gyrating again. You've lost that rhythm from before, but a new fire has awoken in your body.

And suddenly, you're on your back again with Alistair above you. You feel empty as your realize his cock is no longer inside of you, and you wiggle underneath him. He guides his shaft by towards your opening and thrusts himself back in. You let out a strangled cry of pleasure as he pumps in and out of you, harder than before. Your nails rake across his back, and you lean up and bite his shoulder, not too gently. He growls and kisses you roughly, matching his rough thrusts into you. "Keep saying my name."

His thrusts are becoming stronger, and you can hardly comprehend his words. "Alistair…." He leans down and nibbles on your neck; you know there will be a mark there later. "Alistair…." You reach your arms under him and grab his buttocks, giving them rough squeezes as he pummels into you. "Alistair…." You're becoming louder and louder. The whole camp may hear you, you realize. Well, the whole camp be damned.

You feel your inner walls beginning to tighten, and your breathing is becoming shallow. This is it. You're about to lose it. "Alistair!" You cry, so loud that it's a wonder no one came rushing to the tent. He crashes his lips against yours then lets out a cry of his own as you feel his seed fill you. You moan into each other's mouths as your orgasms make you deaf, dumb, and blind to everything else around you.

And when it's over, there is no energy left in you. Alistair drops to your side, panting from exhaustion. His arm goes around you and your head rests on his shoulder as you both try to calm your breathing.

"Oh Maker…," He breathes after a few moments of rest. You giggle and turn your head towards him. He's wiping the sweat off of his brow, clearly exhausted. "That was… it was…"

You smile as you roll over on your stomach. Leaning forward to give him a kiss, you respond, "Yes. Yes it was."


End file.
